La dernière chance
by endlessrey
Summary: Lorsqu'il apprend une terrible nouvelle, il se rend compte du peu de temps qu'il lui reste et choisit d'en profiter. Stydia fic
1. L'annonce

Il perçut une horrible et insoutenable douleur dans sa poitrine, et même absolument partout dans son corps, lorsqu'il essaya, en vain, d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qui lui était arrivé mais il voulait le découvrir par dessus tout. Avec un effort qu'il aurait décrit comme surhumain (il essaya de se demander si il n'était pas devenu une créature surnaturelle mais son cerveau n'était pas assez oxygéné pour de telles réflexions) il réussit à ouvrir un œil, puis juste après l'autre, la soudaine lumière éblouissante l'aveugla et il dut cligner des yeux pendant une bonne minute pour enfin apercevoir ce qui lui paraissait comme étant une chambre d'hôpital atrocement vide. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, la maladie de sa mère lui avait ôter toute envie de se rendre dans cet endroit même s'il dut souvent s'y rendre pendant leurs missions pour sauver tout le monde et ne pas le moins du monde être remercier comme il en avait l'habitude.

Son esprit d'hyperactif reprit le dessus son son état physique et il commença à bouger dans tout les sens, essayant de se lever, de sortir de cet endroit, mais la douleur reprit alors une telle amplitude qu'il se rassit avant, qu'il pensait, qu'il s'évanouirait. Un plateau chuta lors de son mouvement et un bruit particulièrement atroce pour ses pauvres oreilles retentit. La porte s'ouvrit alors immédiatement sur son père, le shériff Stilinski, et Mélissa Mc Call,infirmière et mère de son meilleur ami de tous les temps (accessoirement loup-garou ). Son père le prit alors dans ses bras, heureux que son fils soit réveillé. Il se décida enfin, après une longue étreinte, de leur demander des explications :

**_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Tu sais pourtant bien que je déteste les hôpitaux ! En plus de tout ça j'ai mal absolument partout, je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Et je meurs de faim, papa s'il te plaît dis moi qu'il y a quelque chose de bien gras et pas du tout bon pour la santé de cet endroit, pas du tout bien décoré en passant. Il faudra que je demande l'avis de Lydia mais elle sera sûrement d'accord avec moi pour dire que cette pièce manque cruellement de joie et de couleurs ! Mais d'ailleurs où est Lydia ? Et Scott ? Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? **

Les deux adultes étaient abasourdis par le fait qu'il arrive encore a débiter un tel flot de paroles farfelues dans une situation comme celle-là. Son père tenta de le rassurer :

**_ Stiles, mon dieu, mais calme toi. Tes amis vont bien ils sont dans le couloirs et attendent de tes nouvelles. Peux-tu essayer, mon garçon, de me dire la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?**

Stiles, à cette demande, réfléchit quelques instants, il s'exclama :

**_Je me rappelle ! J'étais dans ma chambre avec Scott si je me souviens bien, nous faisions des recherches sur les nouvelles aptitudes de Derek car il ne s'était rien passé depuis que nous sommes rentrés du Mexique, sauf peut être un semblant d'amabilité inhabituelle et je … j'ai eu du mal à respirer, comme une crise de panique au début puis, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, je … j'ai sûrement dut tomber dans les pommes, une légère hyperventilation peut-être mais, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose d'étrange là-bas.**

L'infirmière prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis le réveil de l'humain :

**_Oui, Scott me fait exactement la même description. Bon ne nous inquiétons pas pour rie, tes examens devraient arriver dans la soirée. Tu devrais aller parler avec tes amis, ils sont fous d'inquiétude et n'ont pas bouger de la salle d'attente depuis hier.**

Elle quitta alors la pièce, allant prévenir les adolescents impatients et laissant le père et le fils seuls pour parler. Le sheriff rassura son fils:

**_ Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, tout va bien, ça va aller.**

Sa voix n'était pas convaincante et manquait de se briser, le jeune garçon dans ses bras comprit que ces paroles étaient autant pour lui, que pour se convaincre lui-même de ces propos. Après cette étreinte, le sheriff se recomposa un visage joyeux et laissa place à 2 jeunes survoltés, l'ambiance se réchauffa alors. Stiles se rendit compte que ses amis n'avait pas meilleure mine que lui, il se fit alors écraser de tous les côtés par le poids de ses amis le serrant dans leur bras. Ce geste lui remonta le moral et, il oublia même pendant un court instant, l'endroit où il se trouvait.

**_Stiles ! Heureusement tu vas bien ! J'était morte d'inquiétude, ne refais jamais ça tu m'as bien comprise ? **Sanglota légèrement Lydia dans son cou.

Il y avait un certain malaise entre eux ces derniers temps, tout le monde le voyait bien. Avant de partir à la recherche de sa mère au fin fond du désert, Malia et Stiles comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble, bien sur le jeune homme avait été triste et s'était senti seul mais il souhaitait aussi le bonheur de la jeune femme, et puis n'oublions pas une autre fille, blonde vénitienne aux yeux verts qui n'a jamais pu partir de ses pensées. Depuis ce moment là, ils s'évitaient comme la peste, de peur de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, de peur de faire le premier pas.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, il ne supportait pas de la voir triste, et encore moins à cause de lui. Il lui dit alors ,de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait :

**_ Eh Lydia, chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien d'accord.**

Il essaya de faire passer le plus d'émotions possible dans ses paroles, Il voulait la réconforter. Il lui prit alors la main, elle se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les magnifiques prunelles amandes de jeune homme, ce contact dura de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne voulaient le briser. Scott qui était de l'autre côté du lit observa cette scène, souriant, se disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait ce qu'il éprouvait depuis toujours pour la banshee et il était heureux pour lui. Il décida d'intervenir par une légère quinte de toux volontairement indiscrète.

La bulle qui s'était alors formée entre ses deux amis éclata. L'alpha était très amusé de la situation et de l'immense gêne de ses deux amis . Après des retrouvailles très émouvantes, ils parlèrent durant plusieurs heures, une infirmière avait apporté un plateau repas à Stiles pendant cette très longue discussion . Ils parlèrent de tout, le moment de gêne avait totalement disparu et on pouvait entendre , du couloir, des rires s'élever de la chambre.

Lorsque les résultats des examens médicaux du jeune homme arrivèrent, l'ambiance était électrisée, tous étaient remplis de crainte, la crainte de perdre un ami, un fils, une âme sœur, une personne extraordinaire. Le médecin eut la plus grande peine du monde à annoncer cette nouvelle, il avait vu bon nombre de condamnés par la maladie mais ce garçon ne méritait pas ce sort, il ne méritait pas moins que le bonheur, l'amour cependant la vie en avait décidé autrement pour lui, c'était tellement injuste, tellement horrible, et il était sur le point de leur dire que leur proche, ce jeune homme plein de vie, plein d'énergie allait bientôt perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait. Il allait les briser, éteindre la lueur d'espoir à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux.

Il se ressaisit et fit son travail, ce travail qui nécessitait ces chose-là :

**- Mr Stilinski, vos résultats ont soulignés une anomalie, après plus de recherches il s'avère que nous avons trouvé le problème. **Il lui fallut tout le courage qu'il possédait pour finir sa phrase. **Vous souffrez de ce que l'on appelle couramment une atrophie pulmonaire, c'est une maladie peu courante, il y a peu de solution qui s'offre à vous . Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous laisse et je reviendrais bientôt si avez des questions et je sais que vous en avez.**

Après cette annonce, tout se passa très rapidement, les larmes, les étreintes. Le jeune malade paraissait vide, il n'y avait plus cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui illuminait tant de journées. Les réactions variaient avec les personnes :

Lydia était dévastée, elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie elle ne voulait, non elle ne pouvait pas le perdre lui, elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle voulait profiter de lui, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, enlacés. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il allait la quitter son cœur vola en éclats, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à affronter la situation elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce, courant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Scott mit beaucoup de temps à reprendre ses esprits, l'annonce fut comme un choc, il vit Lydia s'enfuir face au poids trop important de la tristesse, la colère. Il aurait voulu faire comme elle à ce moment, fuir, ne pas affronter le réalité, mais il se devait de soutenir son ami d'enfance, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

Son père était sûrement le plus dévasté, on put presque entendre son cœur se fissurer, il avait perdu sa femme et allait perdre son fils, il se demandait quelle serait sa raison de vivre après sa mort, il était l'unique chose qui le faisait avancer. C'est lui le père, c'est lui qui se doit de partir le premier. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre dans ses bras son fils tout en pleurant, il le tenait très fort en se rendant compte du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient ensemble.

Quant au jeune concerné il ne put encaisser la nouvelle, il ne pleura pas, il ne cria pas, il se contentait seulement de caresser le dos de son père en lui disant des phrases pour le rassurer d'une voix sans couleur telles que « ça va aller », « ne t'inquiètes pas », « je suis de nature coriace » mais toute tentative d'humour ne pouvait franchir sa bouche. Il restait fort pour son père, il le devait. Il se mit à réfléchir à l'aspect comique de la situation, il avait survécu à toutes ces créatures surnaturelles, avait vaincu un démon japonais soit disant « invincible » et tout ça pour mourir d'une foutue maladie. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire, tellement de bêtises qu'il n'a pas pu cacher, il s'était imaginé vieillir aux côtés de la meute, rire avec Scott, se faire plaquer contre les murs par Derek, enfin avouer son amour à Lydia...

Scott promit à son meilleur ami de retrouver Lydia le plus rapidement possible, il profita aussi de cette occasion pour laisser Stiles et son père parler au médecin pour plus de réponses. Lorsque celui-ci revint, la pièce était plongé dans un triste silence. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que le jeune, d'habitude si énergique, demanda fortement :

_**Combien de temps ? **

Tous comprirent et furent surpris devant cette question. La réponse ne tarda pas :

_** D'après les estimations données par mes collègues, de trois à six mois ...**

Le médecin continua de parler d'éventuelles thérapies pouvant ralentir les effets de la maladies mais celles-ci restaient rares et affaibliraient d'autant plus le jeune garçon. Le shériff et son fils écoutait le discours aucunement rassurant d'une oreille distraite. Le jeune coupa ce discours avec assurance :

_ **Je pourrais continuer à suivre les cours n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma dernière année et je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste.**

** _ Stiles je ne pense pas que cela soit très raisonnable. **Déclara son père, un voile de tristesse dans la voix. Le docteur expliqua longuement qu'il y aurait toujours un risque mais qu'il pouvait aller au lycée, du moins pour l'instant, et qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital le soir-même. Il leur donna toutes les précautions qui devaient exister sur Terre et les laissa pour finir toutes sortes de paperasse.

Pendant ce temps Scott chercha longtemps son amie, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de stupide, il la trouva assise sur le lit de son meilleur ami, dans la chambre de celui-ci, elle avait enfilé un de ses pull et flottait dedans mais elle se sentait un petit peu mieux, sentir la douce odeur de Stiles lui faisait oublier quelques secondes la situation.

**_ Tu n'as pas été facile à trouver tu sais.**

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver et sursauta en entendant le loup à quelques mètres d'elle.

** _ Scott, je... je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas rester. Je devrais être là-bas avec lui et le soutenir, lui dire qu'il peut compter sur moi, que je... que je l'aime.**

Elle termina si faiblement sa phrase que le l'alpha du se concentrer pour comprendre. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et remarqua qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer doucement. Ils ne parlèrent pas, c'était un silence apaisant, chacun comprenait ce que l'autre ressentait et ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour ça. Le téléphone du jeune loup sonna, c'était un message de Stiles lui disant qu'il rentrerait sûrement dans la soirée alors l'alpha eut une idée, il envoya rapidement une message à son meilleur ami où il dit qu'il avait trouvé Lydia et qu'elle allait bien, enfin physiquement. Puis il se leva vivement. La banshee eut un sursaut et se demanda qu'est ce qui avait pu mettre son ami dans un tel état, elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps car il répondit presque immédiatement :

_** Stiles revient ce soir ce qui nous laisses largement le temps pour préparer quelques trucs histoire de passer un bon moment après cette journée, cela nous permettra par la même occasion de penser à d'autres choses, alors j'ai pensé à un petit repas convivial et chaleureux avec lumières, cheminée et tout ce qui va avec, alors qu'en penses-tu ?**

Il avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite et le jeune fille répondit avec la même énergie :

** _Je pense que c'est une super idée ! Aller, on a pas mal de travail !**

Ils se mirent aussitôt à la tache, et le jeune alpha avait parfaitement raison, ils oublièrent un instant la tristesse de la nouvelle.


	2. Une famille

_J'ai décidé de faire à partir de maintenant des chapitres plus courts que le précédant, cela me permettra d'en poster plus souvent. Je vous laisses donc avec ce nouveau chapitre avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira . 3 _

* * *

><p>Lorsque le shérif et son fils arrivèrent devant leur maison ils sentirent immédiatement la bonne odeur d'un délicieux repas comme n'avait pas connu cette maison depuis la mort de la seule femme qui y vivait. Ils rentrèrent, intrigués, et ce qu'ils découvrirent leur réchauffa le cœur à tous les deux, et dieu sait qu'ils en avaient extrêmement besoin. La maison dégageait une odeur délicieuse, on pouvait ressentir l'atmosphère chaleureuse et emplie d'amour, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, il n'y en avais pas brûlé ainsi depuis de nombreuses années, il chauffait la maison entière, les lampes étaient toutes allumées et éclairaient de façon intemporelle la salle à manger où se dressait une table parfaitement décorée (par Lydia tout le monde l'avait deviné), dessus étaient installés 4 couverts, des plats que tous avaient hâte de déguster, des bougies dont les flammes vacillaient joyeusement, tout respirait la joie, ce soir-là une véritable famille était réunie.<p>

Les deux nouveaux arrivants arboraient une expression de surprise mais aussi de réconfort. Scott et Lydia se tenaient droits devant leur œuvre, fiers d'être parvenue à leurs attentes, et étaient tout sourire. Personne n'eut le temps de décrocher un mot ou même une exclamation que la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

_**Stiles, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas réalis...**

** _ Ne t'en fait pas d'accord. **La coupa amicalement le jeune humain tout en refermant ses bars autour de son amie.

Ils se séparèrent, tout deux se souriant de manière réconfortante. Ils passèrent une soirée magique, profitant pour oublier tout leurs soucis, les deux jeunes invités furent acclamés pour leur magnifique travail, ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, essayant d'éviter le sujet de la maladie, et rirent durant tout le repas, qui était excellent, Lydia avait décidément bon nombre de talents cachés. Tous terminèrent sur le canapé à regarder, pour certains pour la première fois pour d'autres pour la 25ème fois, les films CULTES d'après Stiles, qui étaient sans beaucoup de surprise, la totalité des films composant la saga du Seigneur des Anneaux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc encore installés devant la télévision à quatre heures du matin, le shérif et Lydia s'étaient endormis, le premier installé confortablement sur son fauteuil et la dernière emmitouflée chaleureusement contre le corps de Stiles, sur le canapé, ce dernier, passionné par l'écran, caressant machinalement une mèche de la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Scott avait ,quant à lui, le cerveau qui tournait à plein régime, il intéressait le moins du monde au film, après tout Stiles l'avait déjà obligé à les regarder trois fois avec lui, toute son attention était portée sur son meilleur ami, sur son frère. A cet instant tout paraissait si simple, il se tortura l'esprit, cherchant un moyen de le sauver, n'importe lequel. Évidemment il avait déjà pensé à le transformer, il en avait fait part à Deaton un peu plus tôt malheureusement ce dernier lui répondit que la morsure ne pouvait soigner les choses comme celles-là, elle servirait seulement à amplifier la maladie et ses symptômes, cependant, comprenant l'inquiétude du jeune loup, il promit à ce dernier de chercher pendant des heures s'il le fallait n'importe quel objet surnaturel pouvant aider. Il fut bientôt emporté par le sommeil, il ne restait plus que l'humain d'éveillé, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui, il arrêta le film, se leva du moyen le plus doux et silencieux possible afin de ne pas réveiller Lydia et alla chercher des couvertures pour ses proches, pour sa famille. Ainsi il recouvra son père, l'embrassant sur le front, l'enveloppant de tout l'amour et la chaleur que lui et la couverture possédaient, puis son meilleur ami, puis pour finir, il se remit dans la même position qu'avant, enlaça son premier amour avec tendresse, et déposa la dernière couverture en sa possession sur leur deux corps. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme et plongea juste après dans le monde si simple et insouciant des rêves.


	3. Pour te faire sourire

De retour pour un troisième chapitre, je vous remercies de fond du cœur de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla aussi doucement qu'elle s'était endormie, lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit que les autres dormaient, elle posa ensuite son regard sur le jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, il dormait paisiblement, elle sourit, se disant que le monde des rêves devait effacer sa douleur, elle se surprit à le regarder en détails, comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps déjà, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas aveugle avant, lorsqu'il était le seul à la connaître, à la protéger, à l'aimer pour ne pas voir à quel point c'était une personne extraordinaire. Elle caressa son beau visage endormi, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses lèvres, elles l'attiraient tellement, la jeune femme se demandait si elles possédaient la même douceur que leur hôte, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle ne pouvait lui faire ça, il l'avait aimé durant de longues années alors qu'elle ne faisait que le faire souffrir, il méritait de connaître le bonheur tout comme elle méritait de souffrir, c'était sans compter sur la maladie.<p>

Pour leur faire plaisir à tous et aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit elle eut l'idée de préparer un brunch digne de Lydia Martin, c'est donc sans attendre qu'elle se mit à la tâche. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne se lever dans le salon, elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle sentie une main posée sur son dos.

_**Stiles ! J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque enfin ! **Pestait-elle tout en envoyant son poing dans l'épaule du jeune qui lui pleurait de rire.

**_ Aïe ! Doucement je suis fragile je te rappelle ! **Dit-il en ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de rire. **Alors ma belle, que fais-tu debout de si bonne heure ? **Il la questionna en se positionnant à côté d'elle, il essaya de prononcer cette phrase avec tout le peu d'assurance qu'il possédait mais sa timidité prit le dessus et ses joues se colorèrent dans une teinte rosée.

Le jeune fille rit face à sa vaine tentative mais lui répondit tout de même :

_**Une sorte de Brunch .**

** _ Hummm, et aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasard besoin d'un homme fort et viril ?**

Il termina sa phrase se tenant droit, bombant le torse et imitant la voix d'un gorille ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la banshee qui continua pour le taquiner :

_**Oui cela me serais très utile, tu peux aller réveiller Scott s'il-te plaît ?**

L'humain se composa une expression boudeuse si adorable que Lydia ne put résister à la tentation de le rassurer par un gros baiser sur la joue

_** Mais tu sais bien que je plaisantes, je te trouves très fort, particulièrement viril et tout à fait compétent pour cuire le bacon, qu'en penses-tu ? **

Il se mit immédiatement au travail. Ils cuisinèrent donc sans dire un mot, ce silence leur était à chacun apaisant. Environ une heure plus tard, quand ce fut le moment de ranger, Stiles, saisissant la moindre occasion d'embêter la jeune femme, lui fit une grande trace de farine sur la joue, celle-ci, souhaitant se venger, lui versa le sachet entier sur la tête, de là commença une énorme bataille de farine entre les deux lycéens.

L'image que découvrirent Scott et le shériff les laissèrent sans voix : de la farine était étalée au large dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes coupables se tenaient droit, un air faussement innocent sur le visage, celui-ci aussi blanc que le reste de leur corps. Après un léger temps de silence, tous éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Ils durent nettoyer le chantier causé par les deux « amis » puis ils purent enfin déguster le brunch préparer avec soin par ceux-là. Il eut un franc succès.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien et paisiblement, Stiles fut autorisé par son père à retourner en cours dès le lendemain, ils profitèrent de cette journée pour aller à la patinoire installée chaque année sur le plus grande place de la ville. Il faisait de plus en plus froid en ce mois de novembre, Stiles était reconnaissant de pouvoir vivre jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année mais il aurait souhaité qu'il neige, il neigeait que très rarement en Californie et le jeune homme aurait tellement apprécié pouvoir s'amuser dans la neige avec ses amis avant de mourir.

La patinoire leur rappelaient cette journée où Stiles avait réussi à convaincre Boyd de leur laisser les clés de la patinoire pour permettre à Scott de faire plaisir à Allison et aussi pour que lui-même passe du temps et impressionne Lydia, cette époque paraissait si lointaine, tant de choses s'étaient passées au cours de ces dernières années. Boyd... Allison... repenser à eux le replongea dans la sombre tristesse de leur perte, il s'était sentie tellement coupable de la mort de la jeune femme, il avait vu ses amis perdre une partie de leur bonheur par sa faute, peux être qu'en fin de compte il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, que la maladie était une sorte de représailles pour avoir causé autant de souffrance, tout cela était de sa faute, lui et sa faiblesse, il se rassura en pensant que bientôt plus personne ne souffrirais à cause de lui.

Il chassa ces pensées lorsque Scott l'appela, le loup ne savait décidément pas patiner.


End file.
